


Of Wallabies and Giraffes

by CKM_Writes



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 20:03:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19280188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CKM_Writes/pseuds/CKM_Writes
Summary: Emily confronts Amy over her constant bullying





	Of Wallabies and Giraffes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LightLeadingMe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightLeadingMe/gifts).



> Kind of a challenge inspired by a reader. I might continue if y’all enjoy the pairing.

Emily paused before knocking. This was a stupid idea. Honestly, what did she think she was going to get out of this? She took a breath and braced herself. Mom always said the only way to deal with a bully was to face them head on (or to make out with them, but Emily chalked that second part to Mom's weird sense of humor).

She didn't hear an immediate response when she knocked and her nerve started to slip again. Beca was on the first leg of her first tour, Chloe was back in Europe visiting Chicago and Amy said she would be home. Actually, what she said was “yeah, whatever,” but, honestly, with Amy that was as close to as a commitment as you were likely to get. Her second knock was met with a loud thump and a stretch of silence long enough for her to ask if Amy was okay.

“Oi, who the hell is disturbing my beauty sleep?” Guess that means she's fine.

“Um,” Emily cleared her throat. Confidence. Face the bully head on. I got this. “It's Emily.”

Another beat of silence. “Er, Beca’s not here.”

“I know. I'm here to see you. 1:00 pm, remember? Actually, it's more like 1:10 now.” Literally talking to a door was starting to irk Emily.

A loud sigh was followed by what Emily could only imagine was Amy's feet trudging across the apartment. An eternity later, the door opened and Emily was greeted with the sight of Amy half-wearing a sheet and… Nope, that's it, just a sheet.

“I didn't mean to… we agreed to…” It wasn't unusual for even her new Bellas to traipse around the house in underwear. Heck, Stacie seldom wore much else, but even she… whatever it's just another woman, just, you know naked.

Amy, for her part, just looked bored and not the slightest bit ashamed of her immodesty. “Well, come on then. I'm awake now.”

“Oh, I'm, yeah.” Emily looked around the efficiency at anything but Amy. Her eyes fell on the tiny pull out that Beca and Chloe slept in. Together. With a rainbow blanket. She really wanted to ask about that someday, but not the point. Right. “Thanks for agreeing to talk with me, I wanted..”

“Oi! Lower your voice.” Amy had disappeared behind the divider and by the noises, thankfully, appeared to be looking for something to wear.

“Oh, I'm sorry. Were you drinking last night? If you have a hangover, I know a…”

“No. I just find your voice so annoying!” There it was. 

Emily's temper flashed. But she held her tone carefully. “That's why I'm here.”

“To annoy me?” Honestly, how did Beca and Chloe never strangle her in her sleep?

“To find out why you are so mean to me,” Emily kept her voice from breaking. She wasn't some wide-eyed freshman anymore. She was the freakin captain of the world champion Bellas. And, as Aubrey reminded her (more than once) captains don't cry.

There was a moment too long before Amy's casual reply. “I keep it real with everyone. Not my fault if you think you're special.” There was a pause while she pulled a T-shirt over her head. “Crickey, giraffes are full of themselves.”

Something inside snapped and Emily flew into Amy's “room” to confront her. “I'm not a giraffe. I know I'm tall and I used to be gangly and I don't appreciate one of my sisters reminding me of elementary school taunts.” She stared down at Amy's face. “That's what you are. A little boy pulling a girls pigtails for fun.” Her mind flashed to a memory. Her teacher saying little boys do that when they like a girl and her mother responding that was no excuse. And did Amy just lick her lips? What the fuck is happening? Oh, my stars. She makes me mad enough to curse. Emily stumbled back a few feet, both unnerved at her own thoughts and mad at herself for physically intimidating someone.

Amy muttered something too quietly to hear and Emily inched a little closer. “What was that, Amy?”

Just a little louder, Amy responded. “I'm sorry.” Even then, Emily wasn't sure she had heard right, but to be honest, Amy hadn't looked that vulnerable since, well since the Bellas told Emily about muffgate. This time, Amy didn't even try to cover it with bravado.

Emily sighed and sat on Amy's bed. “Why?”

Amy sat down next to Emily so delicately it made her nervous. So did the awkward silence that followed. Emily was just about ready to just get up and leave when Amy finally spoke. “I know you aren't stupid or gangly or whatever else I've implied.” Amy sighed. “Do you know why I call myself Fat Amy?”

Emily nodded. “Aubrey said it was so twig bitches like us don't say it behind your back.” She turned to look at Amy. “You know that deeply affected her? She hated that you called yourself that. A lot of us do.”

Amy shrugged. “I'm… I know I'm a big girl and for the most part, I've accepted that. Fighting my metabolism is exhausting. But I just get tired of my life being defined by my weight.”

“I don't…” Emily started to argue. She didn't think of Amy as Fat Amy and besides, she had her own body issues and none of that explains being mean, but they needed to get through this conversation, so she held her tongue.

Amy glanced at her, tensing in preparation for probably exactly what Emily wanted to say, but Emily shook her head and took Amy's hand. The hand that was surprisingly delicate. Amy looked at Emily's hand in hers and chuffed. “I act like I know what I'm doing, but I don't have a clue. Everything I try to do seems to turn to shite in my hands. My own father only wanted to be in my life for the money. A girl like me feels lucky just to be wanted. Even if it's by a tool who's even more messed up than she is. Nobody's ever going to get stars or hearts in their eyes for me like you and Benji or Beca and Chloe or… you and Beca.”

“I was a freshman! She was cool and…”

“And pretty,” Amy finished with a pointed look at Emily. “You guys will always be center stage, the ones everyone drools over. And I'm just… just the comic relief.”

Emily reached up to wipe a tear away from trembling hazel eyes along with a strand of silky blonde hair that had stuck to the moist skin of a soft cheek. Her hand lingered a moment and those eyes looked so lost and they were getting closer until they closed and then Emily's eyes closed and she was leaning over Amy and lips were touching and oh. My. Stars!


End file.
